Sirius en a marre de vos conseils parentaux
by Eohwel
Summary: UA. Traduction de Lomonaaeren. Sirius a décidé de rester et d'élever Harry au lieu de poursuivre Peter. Il en a juste vraiment, vraiment rare que tout le monde lui dise comment il doit s'y prendre avec son filleul. OS.


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à publier cette traduction, toussa toussa. La fanfiction ne 'appartient pas non plus, elle a été écrite par Lomonaaeren, sous le titre « Sirius Black is sick of your parenting advice », ( ** s/13140586/1/Sirius-Black-Is-Sick-of-Your-Parenting-Advice** ). Je ne possède que la traduction. Je n'ai pas encore reçu formellement la permission de Lomonaaeren de la publier, je la retirai donc si elle me le demande.

Bonne lecture !

**Sirius Black en a marre de vos conseils parentaux.**

\- Tu devrais vraiment le laisser passer plus de temps dehors.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il remettait Harry sur ses pieds. Il avait couru la tête la première dans le mur en pourchassant le Patronus-Patmol de son parrain. Son filleul n'était pas du genre à pleurer, cependant. Même maintenant, il regardait autour de lui, se demandant où était parti Patmol.

\- Il passe la moitié de la journée dehors, Andromeda. La seule raison pour laquelle on n'est pas sorti aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il pleut.

Andromeda regarda à travers la fenêtre et cligna des yeux, comme si les gouttes dégoulinant le long de la vitre en de jolies chaînes argentées l'avaient surprise.

\- Oui. Enfin. Un peu plus de soleil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Vois comme sa peau est pâle.

Sirius éclata de rire et montra ses propres mains :

\- Il aurait sa place dans la famille, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Il a quand même l'air…

\- _Patmol_ !

Parfois Harry marmonnait, pas inhabituel pour un bébé, mais sa voix était toujours forte et claire quand il exigeait son droit de chasser le Patronus de Sirius. Lequel le conjura de nouveau, le faisant courir un peu moins vite cette fois. Le garçon rit aussitôt et se précipita après lui.

\- Je me demande vraiment… , murmura Andromeda.

Elle observait le gamin tout en gardant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Sirius était sûr que Dora aurait directement sauté du canapé pour jouer par terre avec son cousin, si sa mère n'aurait pas désapprouvé cette attitude lors d'une visite de courtoisie, même en famille.

\- Ils disent qu'un choc tel que la mort de ses parents peut endommager la santé d'un enfant, poursuivit-elle. Si tu prends cette peau pâle comme du parchemin…

Sirius leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Et je te répète encore une fois que moi aussi j'ai la peau pâle. Et tu aurais dû voir Lily. Harry a hérité de sa peau, c'est tout.

\- Mais elle était rousse, et avait les yeux verts ?

\- Eh bien, Harry a les yeux verts.

\- Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout. As-tu inclus assez de fer dans son alimentation ?

Ça, c'était à un moment où Sirius avait encore suffisamment de patience pour les gens qui essayaient d'interférer dans sa façon d'élever Harry, alors il leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle fois, et répondit simplement :

\- _Oui_, Omeda.

Outrée par l'usage d'un surnom d'enfance, créé par les lèvres de Regulus, qu'elle aurait probablement voulu que sa fille n'apprenne jamais, Andromeda oublia de faire des histoires à propos de Harry. Et c'était tout ce dont Sirius avait besoin pour cette visite de famille.

88888888

\- Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas commencer à l'entraîner.

Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant alors qu'il observait Harry faire des petits tours, installé sur son balai miniature. Il avait juste quatre ans, son jouet était donc enchanté pour ne pas aller à plus de trois mètres du sol, et avait même un filet intégré pour rattraper l'enfant s'il tombait. Black se réjouissait du rire de son filleul davantage qu'il ne s'inquiétait pour les potentielles blessures.

\- L'entraîner à quoi, Directeur ? Il a déjà ce qu'il faut pour être un prodige du Quidditch.

Harry plongea et cria de plaisir. Sirius rit. Le balais était même en train de craquer tellement il allait vite. Le gamin le poussait presque aux limites de ce que les sortilèges permettaient.

\- L'entraîner à résister à Voldemort, bien entendu.

Sirius se tint aussi immobile qu'une statue pour un instant, puis fit face à Albus. Lequel le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'air inquiet. Black savait que le vieillard offrait ses conseils par bonté de cœur et inquiétude pour Harry, comme Andromeda s'était toujours inquiétée de sa santé. Cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de se glacer quand même.

\- Vous avez dit vous-même que c'était le sacrifice de _Lily_ qui avait sauvé Harry. Et elle a résisté à Voldemort sans le moindre entraînement !

\- Je vous ai également parlé de la prophétie, Sirius. Celle qui dit que Harry doit…

\- Oui, mais elle n'a jamais dit comment il allait le faire non plus. Peut-être que Harry fera un croche-patte à Voldemort en haut des escaliers et qu'il se brisera la nuque. Peut-être qu'il lui fera avaler une potion ratée qui lui donnera une intoxication alimentaire fatale. Peu importe ce qui se passera, ce ne sera pas une opposition baguette contre baguette. Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, il l'aurait déjà fait ! _Vous_ auriez pu le faire !

\- Il est vrai que je ne pense pas que je pourrais moi-même battre Tom dans un duel, admit Dumbledore lentement. Mais le laisser sans entraînement aucun…

\- Oh, il en recevra un, promit Sirius. Entraînement à esquiver, courir, se cacher, éviter les gens. Tous les meilleurs sorts de duel et charmes pratiques et sortilèges que je connais. Il bénéficiera même de tous les manuels de potions dont je dispose. Mais je ne le transformerai _pas_ en une arme ou une machine, Directeur. L'amour l'a sauvé. Pas les armes et les machines.

Albus leva les yeux vers l'enfant faisant toujours des cercles avec son balais, et sourit finalement.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison, Sirius. Eh bien. Je m'inquiéterai toujours, mais vous avez apaisé un peu de cette inquiétude.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous.

\- Et c'est ce qui rend votre geste d'autant plus honorable, mon garçon.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Cette discussion en particulier était résolue, mais il savait que Dumbledore offrirait d'autres conseils à l'avenir. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'en _empêcher_. Alors Sirius se tiendrait prêt à le contrer.

88888888

\- C'est le fils de Lily.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Snape avait insisté pour leur rende visite au petit cottage dans lequel Harry et Sirius avaient emménagé peu après le premier anniversaire du garçon. C'était une des rares propriétés des Black à laquelle Sirius pouvait rattacher de bons souvenirs. La maison se tenait sur une falaise surplombant la mer et avait des protections visant à calmer et apaiser les esprits perturbés, que ce soit à cause de la folie inhérente aux Black ou autre chose.

Alors, bien sûr, à l'intrusion de Snape, Sirius avait dû plier l'échine et faire du thé plutôt que de le confronter comme il l'aurait voulu. Il plaça quand même un sortilège qui faisait flotter un œil invisible dans un coin de la pièce, lui permettant de la surveiller. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser Snape et le fils de James Potter _entièrement_ seuls. Il observa Harry sonder Severus d'un regard aussi critique que celui que le Maître des Potions posait sur lui. À cinq ans, le garçon se tenait plus droit que la plupart des enfants, ses yeux étaient plus perçants, et il écoutait plus attentivement. Quand Snape marmonna autre chose dans sa barbe à propos de Lily, Harry demanda :

\- Pourquoi vous parlez tout le temps de maman ?

Severus sursauta. Sirius ricana. Son ancien ennemi semblait être de ces personnes qui pensaient que les marmots étaient des statues ne prêtant pas attention aux mots des adultes.

\- Je la connaissais.

\- Comment ?

\- Nous avons grandi ensemble étant enfants.

\- Vous êtes son _frère_ ?

Black dû poser sa tasse.

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous avions tous les deux des parents Moldus, et nous vivions dans le même quartier étant petits.

-Oh. Quand _je_ serai grand, j'irai vivre dans le monde Moldu, et j'épouserai une Moldue. Comme ça je pourrai lui montrer toutes sortes de magies, et elle sera contente et surprise. Je veux rendre les gens surpris.

Il y eut un silence qui semblait déterminé à durer jusqu'à ce que Sirius se décide à sortir de la cuisine avec le thé. Ce qu'il fit, en souriant. Son filleul avait cet effet sur les gens, surtout quand il énonçait ses mots avec l'intonation qu'il avait utilisée à l'instant, ferme comme une prophétie. Harry attrapa sa propre tasse de thé et alla jouer avec son chien noir en peluche sur le tapis rouge et or au centre de la pièce. Snape émit un rictus par-dessus sa tasse.

\- Tu ne l'exposes pas aux couleurs des autres Maisons, Black ?

_Bien ! Quelque chose d'insignifiant sur lequel se disputer_, pensa l'interpellé.

\- Je n'en vois pas vraiment la nécessité. Pas quand il ira à Gryffondor.

\- Il a un bon vocabulaire pour son âge.

\- Hé, merci.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment pour _toi_, Black.

\- Qui l'élève ?

Ce qui mena à davantage de serrage de dents rageur presque poli. Sirius savoura sa boisson avec un large sourire. Harry était penché devant son chien, lui expliquant très sérieusement qu'il devrait se transformer en loup lorsque la pleine lune viendrait.

\- Lily aurait pu être Répartie à Serdaigle, lança Snape soudainement.

\- Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ça, concorda Sirius aimablement, partiellement parce qu'il pensait vraiment que c'était vrai, et partiellement parce qu'il voulait que son filleul ait ce lien avec sa mère, mais surtout parce que cela fit rougir Snape.

\- Ça signifie que tu devrais davantage l'exposer aux couleurs de Serdaigle, aussi.

\- Mhm.

\- Et même ton propre frère et tous les autres Black ayant jamais existé étaient à Serpentard.

\- Hm.

\- Alors il pourrait lui aussi aller à Serpentard.

_Pas assez malhonnête ou sournois_, songea Black, alors qu'il répliquait :

\- Imagine ça.

Snape passa le reste de l'après-midi à essayer de se disputer avec lui, tentatives que son hôte esquiva habilement, et il partit en ayant l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir une attaque d'apoplexie.

\- Dis a'voir à Oncle Severus, demanda Sirius à Harry, simplement pour voir leur invité se raidir sous sa cape.

\- Au revoir Oncle Severus !, obéit poliment le garçon avant de se plaindre à mi-voix auprès de son parrain. A'voir c'est pour les bébés !

\- Tu as raison, rebondit Sirius en fermant joyeusement la porte.

Même le crac de Transplanage de Snape semblait furieux.

88888888

\- Il ressemble vraiment à ses parents, chuchota Minerva avant de lever la main pour essuyer les larmes de ses yeux.

Sirius détourna poliment le regard.

\- Mais je ne suis pas juste eux, établit Harry, et Black vit l'enseignante sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Que pouvez-vous faire d'autre, M. Potter ?

\- _Harry_, la corrigea-t-il avec son habituel piétinement des limites d'autrui.

Puis il se tourna pour récupérer la baguette d'entraînement que Sirius lui avait donnée. C'était celle de Regulus, quand ils étaient eux-mêmes enfants.

\- Regardez !

Il pointa la baguette de l'autre côté de la pièce et fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de crier :

\- En haut !

Le rideau qui couvrait les fenêtres voleta vers le haut et sur le côté. Minerva inspira brusquement de surprise, et tourna les yeux vers Sirius avec un air qu'il connaissait bien. Celui qui annonçait que lui ou James avaient commis quelque méfait digne d'une retenue.

\- Sirius _Black_. Lui enseignez-vous véritablement des sortilèges à un si jeune âge ?

\- La baguette dirige sa magie accidentelle plus qu'autre chose, Minerva.

Elle étrécit ses yeux de suspicion, mais Harry s'exclama alors :

\- Regardez ! Regardez !

Et il fit virer les rideaux du bleu au rouge, puis fit se lever et marcher son loup en peluche. McGonagall applaudit et soupira en se rappelant à quel point Lily avait été douée en Enchantements, ne jetant plus que de rares regards emplis de doutes vers son hôte. Elle en était à six quand elle partit. Elle se retourna en lui tendant la main, lui disant assez formellement :

\- Merci de m'avoir invitée à rencontrer Harry. Je sais combien de requêtes pour des interviews vous avez refusées.

Sirius sourit et se pencha pour l'enlacer, ignorant sa légère protestation.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un de ces fouineurs de journalistes, Minerva, vous êtes une amie. Et, eh bien, vous allez être sa Directrice de Maison. Je veux qu'il se familiarise avec vos airs austères avant que vous ne le preniez en charge pendant dix mois de l'année.

\- Sirius, l'admonesta-t-elle avec un autre regard sévère, mais moins qu'avant. J'ai vu des élèves malheureux parce qu'ils étaient poussés vers la Maison de leurs parents alors qu'elle ne leur convenait pas du tout. Ce serait bien que vous lui disiez que la Maison où il ira importe peu. Il aura toujours l'attention de son parrain et la gratitude des gens qui savent de quoi il les a libérés.

\- Vous pensez _vraiment_ qu'il ira dans une autre Maison que Gryffondor, Minerva ?

Elle hésita un instant, fixant Harry qui pourchassait les petites étoiles rouge et or qu'il avait conjurées et qui tournoyaient autour de sa tête. Ses lèvres frémirent furieusement, puis elle déclara :

\- Sirius, là n'est pas la _question_.

\- Bien sûr que si, Minnie !, s'amusa son hôte.

Il l'écouta bafouiller tout le long du chemin jusqu'au point de Transplanage.

88888888

\- Je ne devrais pas être près de lui. Je devrais rentrer à la maison.

Sirius sourit à Remus, qui était saucissonné dans le piège spécial que l'Animagus avait préparé juste pour cette occasion, et alla vérifier le chaudron de potion Tue-loup pour s'assurer qu'elle fumait comme elle le devait. Remus avait déjà pris ses doses de la semaine, et la potion avait parfaitement fonctionné la dernière fois que Sirius l'avait faite. Mais le loup-garou voulait qu'il vérifie de nouveau, alors Black obtempéra, bien obligeamment.

\- Harry est content que tu restes. Il demande toujours où tu es le matin après la pleine de lune, et si tu es rentré chez toi parce que tu veux passer la journée avec d'autres gens que nous.

Lupin avait un air coupable approprié quand son ami se retourna. Mais il recommença à se débattre.

\- Sirius, fais-moi _descendre_.

L'Animagus admira son piège de nouveau. C'était une toile d'araignée tissée de cordes aussi résistantes que l'acier, qui plaquait efficacement Lunard au mur. Sirius en avait testé une partie à la dernière pleine lune sans que Remus ne le sache, et même le loup n'avait pas pu briser ses liens.

\- Ouvre la bouche, Lunard.

Lequel ouvrit effectivement la bouche, probablement pour déblatérer d'autres remontrances, et Sirius versa la Tue-loup dans sa gorge. Remus toussa et cracha et s'étouffa et agita les bras autant qu'il le put, épinglé au mur de la cave comme il l'était, mais il s'assura malgré tout de tout avaler. Il pensait que Sirius était fou de risquer la sécurité de Harry une nuit de pleine lune, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que lui, Remus, aurait fait de lui-même.

\- Ça fait des années que tu te montres docile sous l'effet de cette potion, affirma Black en reculant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu deviendrais soudainement fou et que tu tuerais quelqu'un, ou pourquoi on doit passer chaque nuit de pleine lune loin de Harry.

\- Je veux… je ne peux pas prendre le risque, Sirius.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça l'autre. C'est pour ça que je le prends pour toi.

Lupin commença à répondre, mais la lune était suffisamment haute dans le ciel pour l'affecter. Ses mots furent remplacés par un gémissement de douleur alors que les os de son corps se fracturaient et claquaient et se réarrangeaient. Black grimaça juste à les entendre. Pourtant il resta droit, et ignora le fait que son ami le fixait avec désapprobation alors qu'il devenait Lunard et était toujours prisonnier de la toile d'araignée géante.

Sirius se transforma en un grand chien noir, et gambada jusqu'à Remus. Lequel recommença à lutter, et en quelques minutes, il utilisait sa pleine force et grognait d'irritation. Aucune importance. Il était maintenu. Patmol agita la queue, puis se métamorphosa de nouveau en humain suffisamment longtemps pour ramasser sa baguette et mettre fin au sortilège. Lunard tomba à quatre pattes et le regarda avec circonspection. Black ouvrit les bras.

\- Tu vois ? Tu ne m'attaques pas. Tu peux être avec des humains tant que tu prends la Tue-loup, Remus.

Le loup-garou inclina la tête et trembla un peu, ne répondant rien. Mais Sirius savait qu'il pleurerait s'il était sous forme humaine. L'Animagus alla ouvrir la porte pour dévoiler sa dernière surprise, et Harry débarqua en courant, sous la forme d'un louveteau. Sirius avait travaillé dur sur tellement d'aspects pour rendre ce soir possible : ses compétences en Potions, le sortilège de toile d'araignée, et une métamorphose humaine qu'il pourrait inverser le matin venu. Remus se figea, et un hurlement très proche du gémissement s'éleva de sa gorge. Black leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'a pas été mordu, idiot. Je l'ai métamorphosé pour la nuit.

Il repris sa forme canine, Harry jappa à son intention et se précipita pour se blottir contre le flanc de Lupin. Voir Lunard observer un autre loup, puis se pencher vers lui, le museau tremblant, était la plus belle récompense qui soit.

Au matin, bien sûr, Remus sermonnait Sirius, lui disant à quel point il avait été un crétin irresponsable, qu'il ne pouvait pas élever Harry comme ça, et toute cette sorte de choses. Black secoua juste la tête et l'ignora. Lunard était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais il n'en était pas moins un idiot, et Sirius savait ne pas écouter les idiots.

88888888

\- Cousin Sirius !

_En parlant d'idiots..._ pensa le dernier des Black en se détournant du vendeur qui essayait de lui refiler une valise deux fois plus chère que ce dont il avait besoin. Sirius modela ses traits en une expression propre à celui qui vit un calvaire, expression qui pourrait passer pour polie si vous étiez aussi aveugle que Lucius Malfoy.

\- Narcissa.

Sa cousine s'avança vers lui, semblant glisser sur le sol, et embrassa l'air à côté de ses joues. Il ne tourna pas la tête à temps, elle eut donc à presque toucher sa peau certainement dégoûtante avec ses lèvres. Elle recula, le fixant. Il lui offrit le genre de sourire contrit qu'elle attendait probablement de lui, et elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. Elle tendit la main.

\- Draco, viens là et dis bonjour à ton cousin.

Sirius était presque sûr d'être parvenu à étouffer son ricanement. _Alors Narcissa a gagné la bataille du prénom du petit, hein ?_ Il observa le pâle petit garçon s'approcher d'un pas nonchalant. Il essayait de lever son nez le plus haut possible pour avoir l'air d'un adulte accompli. Il réussissait juste à avoir l'air coincé.

\- Voici mon fils, Draco Malfoy, annonça Narcissa comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà présenté, sa main sur l'épaule de son garçon.

\- Il est très… blond.

Elle lui jeta un regard acéré (mais pas autant que les pommettes de son fils), puis regarda alentours.

\- Nous avons entendu dire que tu avais élevé le Survivant, Sirius. Où est-il ?

\- En fait, je l'ai échangé contre une carte aux trésors.

Draco le fixa, bouche bée. Le regard de Narcissa était désapprobateur, cette fois. Mais Harry éclata de rire derrière une pile de valises où il était caché et vendit la mèche.

\- Tu aurais dû dire au moins deux cartes, Sirius, sinon, le prix n'est pas équitable !

Potter s'avança à la vue de tous et offrit aux Malfoy un hochement de tête poli mais manquant d'enthousiasme.

\- Comment allez-vous Mme Malfoy ? Draco ?

\- Tu es _Harry_ _Potter_, déclara le petit blond, la voix vibrant d'admiration.

\- Il est aussi très Serpentard, chuchota Sirius à sa cousine.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais Harry répondit avant qu'elle ne puisse die quoi que ce soit.

\- Ouais, on me le dit souvent. C'est la frange, c'est ça ?

Draco cligna des yeux, perplexe comme aucun enfant de neuf ans ne devrait l'être. Black soupira. Le gamin devait probablement grandir dans un environnement sans blagues. Quelle tristesse. Si Sirius et Narcissa réussissaient à s'entendre, alors peut-être que Harry et Draco pourraient jouer ensemble plus souvent, et Sirius pourrait s'assurer que le pauvre garçon ait un sens de l'humour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes comme _vêtements_ ?, demanda ensuite le petit blond, une note d'horreur dans la voix qui elle aussi n'appartenait pas à ses neuf ans.

Harry tendit la manche longue de sa robe noire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma robe ?

\- Elle est _sale_ !

\- C'est pas comme si on allait au bal. C'est juste le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Tu permets à ton filleul d'apparaître dans des lieux publics avec des vêtements sales, Cousin Sirius ? Alors que tu as les fortunes des Black et des Potter à ta disposition ?

\- Tout le monde fait des choix peu recommandables, Narcissa. Par exemple, rester avec un homme qui a la Marque Noire tatouée sur le bras.

\- Aïe, Mère, vous me faites mal !

Narcissa retira sa main de l'épaule de son fils et octroya un sourire froid à Sirius.

\- C'était agréable de rattraper le temps perdu, Cousin. Je suppose que nous sommes trop différents pour nous entendre _vraiment_, bien entendu.

Il leva juste les yeux au ciel et se détourna. Il savait que ce ne serait pas la seule opportunité que Narcissa saisirait pour le flatter et obtenir qu'il permette à Draco et Harry de passer du temps ensemble. Il élevait le Survivant, comme elle le lui avait si délicatement rappelé. Lucius la pousserait probablement à la réconciliation.

Ce qui voulait dire que lui et Harry pourraient montrer à Draco ce que ça voulait dire de vraiment _vivre_.

88888888

Sirius récupéra la lettre, curieux. Il n'avait pas reconnu le hibou qui l'avait délivrée, ce qui était inhabituel. Il ne devint que plus perplexe lorsqu'il vit le blason des Malfoy sur le dos de l'enveloppe. Draco était juste venu jouer -pas une occurrence sortant de l'ordinaire maintenant que Narcissa faisait semblant de supporter Sirius- et était reparti par la Cheminette moins d'une heure auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire dans ce laps de temps ?

L'écriture était celle de Lucius, pas celle de Narcissa, ce qui désignait probablement aussi le propriétaire du hibou.

_Sirius_ _Black_,

_Mon fils était _sale_ en rentrant à la maison. Ce n'est pas parce que tu permets à ton fils adoptif de vagabonder vêtu de guenilles, de creuser la terre de ses mains, et probablement de jouer des tours qui impliquent des Bombabouses…_

La lettre continuait, mais Sirius n'eut pas l'opportunité de la lire, puisqu'elle subit une crise foudroyante d'une maladie appelée « brûler dans la cheminée ».

88888888

Sirius guida Harry à travers la foule de gens attendant le train à King's Cross, offrant un sourire vide à ceux qui se retournaient sur leur passage et semblaient songer à faire esclandre. Son filleul était confiant et se tenait droit près de lui, les bras remplis de la cage de sa chouette, Hedwige à l'intérieur, il avait insisté pour la porter lui-même. Black regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le restant de leurs bagages les suivaient bien, puis baissa les yeux sur Harry, qui lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien se passer, fils.

Il détestait que sa voix soit aussi rauque, et la façon dont elle faisait sonner sa phrase comme une question plutôt qu'une affirmation. Harry posa la cage qu'il portait et le serra fort dans ses bras, si fort qu'un des boutons de la chemise de Black sauta.

\- Oui, ça va aller, Sirius. Je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer. Mais je suis tellement prêt à aller à Poudlard !

L'Animagus serra son filleul, son fils, encore un moment. Le garçon était svelte mais solide au creux de ses bras. Être resté pour le protéger et l'adopter avait été le meilleur choix qu'il avait jamais fait dans sa vie. Les Aurors avaient pris quelques années pour capturer Peter, à cause de sa forme de rat, mais ils avaient fini par l'avoir. Sirius avait été fier d'assister à son procès. Mais chaque moment de ce procès, aussi satisfaisant qu'il ait été, ne valait rien en comparaison d'une seule seconde passée avec Harry.

Lequel se recula enfin, un large sourire aux lèvres, et tendit la main pour essuyer une larme perlant au coin d'un œil de son parrain, qui ignorait jusqu'alors son existence.

\- Je te verrai dans quelques mois, déclara-t-il doucement.

Puis il attrapa la cage d'Hedwige et se précipita dans le train, criant à Neville, Draco et cette fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée le mois dernier à la librairie, Hermione quelque chose, de l'attendre. Sirius attendit de voir son filleul à la fenêtre, le saluant de la main, et lorsque le garçon le salua en retour, il se retourna et Transplana chez lui. La plupart des parents restaient jusqu'à ce que le train parte, mais il savait qu'il s'effondrerait en larmes s'il faisait de même.

De plus, il avait aperçu Narcissa au loin, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était un sermon sur le fait de cacher ses larmes en public.

88888888

Sirius eut un large sourire en lisant la lettre de Harry. Hedwige était posée sur un perchoir qu'il avait acheté spécialement pour elle, grignotant des biscuits pour chouette en attendant sa réponse. Il tendit la main pour lui gratter la tête, et elle gonfla ses plumes de plaisir.

\- J'aimerais que tu apportes deux messages, ma fille, murmura-t-il. Tu peux faire ça ?

Hedwige acquiesça de la tête, et il écrivit rapidement ses missives. La première, adressée à Harry, disait :

_Je SAVAIS que tu serais Réparti à Gryffondor ! Bien joué, mon petit !_

L'autre était destinée à Snape, et tenait en une phrase :

_Serdaigle ou Serpentard, mon cul !_

La chouette attrapa les deux messages et fila comme une flèche dans les cieux. Sirius l'observa partir, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

La Beuglante qui le réveilla le lendemain à cinq heures du matin en valait carrément la peine.

**FIN.**


End file.
